In Celebration of the King
by Microsuede Mouse
Summary: The people of the Valley celebrate the life and reign of their King, and Asbel asks the Princess's permission to stay awhile longer. Movie-based, NausicaaxAsbel. Literally nothing but fluff; no real plot. Don't say I didn't warn you.


Nausicaä was awash with mixed emotions as she watched the people of the Valley and the Pejites dance to lively Pejite music. The bright colours of the Pejites' clothes stood out among the earth tones more characteristic of the Valley people. The citizens ate, laughed, sang, and danced beneath the bright full moon.

That morning, Nausicaä and Yupa had held a sombre funeral for the lost King Jihl. The people of the Valley of the Wind were heartbroken to see him gone, but they were proud and hopeful to see their princess step up and take charge. As was Valley tradition, after the funeral, a grand feast and festival were held in celebration of the King's life.

Asbel appeared to one side and took the seat next to Nausicaä. "Thank you so much for offering the Pejites shelter while our capital is rebuilt," he said, although he'd already thanked her several times.

She looked at him and smiled. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do. You've already helped us build new mills and repair the broken ones."

Asbel took her hand. "That was simply a token of apology for what we'd done…"

Nausicaä giggled lightly. "If we keep at this, we'll go on forever," she said. Then she asked, "The builders leave for Pejite tomorrow, don't they?"

Asbel nodded. "With the help of the Valley volunteers you've lent us, the capital will be rebuilt in no time. You've been more than kind, Nausicaä."

Her smile grew. "There's no reason our kingdoms shouldn't work together. We make a good team."

"You and I certainly do," he agreed with a grin. Then he jumped to his feet and tugged her up after him. "Dance with me?" he asked.

"Of course." She followed him to the grassy space where everyone else was dancing and took his hands as he spun her around, laughing. Before long, he pulled her a little closer and dropped one of his hands to her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulder.

Nausicaä and Asbel laughed as the citizens surrounding them greeted them, thanked them for their kindness, or told them what beautiful dancers they were. Mito spun past in the grips of Obaba's gnarled hands and simply grinned mischievously at the princess, who laughed.

Eventually the dancers grew calmer, and as the night went on, the Pejite musicians traded places with Valley ones, who played the calmer, more melodic music that was common there. Nausicaä, tired now, rested her head on Asbel's shoulder as he pulled her closer, his hands resting lightly on her hips.

"Asbel, are you returning to Pejite with the builders tomorrow?" Nausicaä asked. She'd been pushing the thought out of her mind for days, but she had to know.

"Actually," Asbel started, "I'd been meaning to ask you about that. The Pejites… they've never depended on their royal family the way that the Valley people do. My mother is going back with them, and I don't…. well, I really love it here. And if you didn't mind, I'd like to stay awhile longer."

Nausicaä looked up to see him smiling hopefully at her. "Oh Asbel, of course!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. He pulled his strong arms tight around her waist and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"I hoped you'd say yes," he murmured into her ear.

She began to pull back out of his arms, just far enough to look into his face. Her nose bumped against his. "You can stay in the Valley for as long as you like," she said quietly, biting back a grin.

Asbel smiled. After a brief pause, he replied, "I think I'd like to stay wherever you are."

Nausicaä reddened. "What does that mean?" she asked, biting her lip hard to suppress the enormous smile threatening to break across her face.

Asbel flushed slightly, mirroring her complexion as he rested his forehead against hers. Looking a little nervous, he said, "Nausicaä, we only met a few weeks ago, but… we've already saved each other's lives. We've mourned together, fought together, and seen an impossible victory. We know each other in ways that we couldn't have if we'd met under any other circumstances. And our kingdoms have been united so strongly through this war. I know it's premature of me to ask, but…" He pulled her as close as he could, still looking her right in the eye. "Nausicaä, marry me. I've fallen completely in love with you. We've already accomplished so much together; just think of what we could still do. I've already asked for the permission and blessings of Mito and Lord Yupa. Just say yes. Please, please marry me."

Nausicaä's eyes brimmed with tears. She let the smile burst across her face as she threw her arms around his neck once again, leaping at him with such force that she nearly knocked him over backward. "Yes! Asbel, yes, I will marry you!"

He laughed and lifted her up off the ground to spin her around for a moment the way he'd done after her return from the Ohmu. Then he pulled her back down and held her as tightly as he could. He could feel her heart pounding against him, just as his was beneath his jacket.

Asbel pushed Nausicaä away, just far enough to see her face. He lifted one hand to wipe away a tear with his thumb, then pulled her face close to his and kissed her soundly.

"I love you," he breathed as they broke apart.

"I love you too," she answered, knotting her fingers into his dark hair.


End file.
